This invention relates to techniques for registering the warranty of a wireless remote unit in a communication network. More particularly, this invention relates to methods for a user of the wireless remote unit to register with a warranty center by utilizing a wireless-specific transmission medium.
Warranty registration is often ignored by the purchasers of warranted products because of the tedious process of completing a warranty form with various required information and mailing in the completed form. Even the purchasers of electronic products which may carry a fairly certain anticipation of repair needs in the near future avoid submitting the warranty registration until actual breakdowns. This causes disruption to the manufacturers of products because the manufactures may not be able to accurately estimate the costs related to the repairs covered under the warranty.
Due to the recent increase in the number of personal computers that are equipped with modem capability, the process for registering a warranty has been dramatically automated. The purchasers of new personal computers are requested in its first use to input warranty-related information and, by utilizing the modem, to register with the personal computer manufacturer for warranty service via a telecommunication network.
However, wireless remote units such as cellular telephones have not seen the benefits of such automatic warranty registration processes due to the complexities and difficulties associated with transferring data via a wireless network in contrast to the landline trunks of a public telecommunication network.
Another shortcoming of present-day warranty administration for wireless remote units (e.g., cellular telephones) is the questionable accuracy of the start date of the warranty period. For example, the date information may be missing from the paper warranty form that is submitted. This invention improves upon the current methods by automatically identifying and storing the activation date of the wireless remote unit.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide methods for efficiently registering wireless remote units utilizing a wireless transmission medium.